A Second Chance at Happiness
by HBob
Summary: A BAM story. Follows Maggie's abuse as her relationship with Bianca unfolds.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter One**

Bianca brought her hand to the young girl's face and slowly ran her fingers along the milky skin. She had her Miranda back in her arms; she had finally received her miracle. That afternoon, after much deliberation, Bianca was finally allowed to go home. Being back in her apartment brought back the memories of Babe, and Bianca clenched her fists. _How could she betray me like that_, she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door. Bianca pulled the blanket up to Miranda's chin and then pulled the door open, revealing a stack of toys with two feet sticking out. Bianca laughed quietly, "Maggie, what are you doing?"

Maggie entered the apartment and placed the toys in a heap on the floor, "I am slipping into my role as Auntie Maggie. I owe this little-one a truckload of gifts."

"Maggie, I've only had her back in my life for two weeks. You don't need to do this…"

"I know, but I want to. I want to be there for you and Miranda, just like we planned," she said shyly, looking at the floor.

"Maggie," Bianca started, only to be interrupted by the shorter girl.

"Plus, I'm supposed to be the cool one. You are the disciplinarian, I am the cool aunt who buys lots of toys, lets her stay out late, gets her drunk…" Maggie said laughing.

"Yeah, so basically be a bad influence and make her turn into you," Bianca said laughing.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Maggie asked.

Bianca looked at Maggie and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Of course not. There should be more people like you in this world." Bianca placed her arms around the shorter girl's neck and pulled her into a hug.

Maggie blushed and leaned into the embrace. She closed her eyes and inhaled slightly, bringing in all the scents of Bianca. She felt Bianca pull away, and Maggie crossed her arms.

"Maggie," Bianca asked quietly. "I didn't want to say anything before, but are you ok?"

Maggie started swaying slightly where she stood, "Yeah, of course. Happy as a clam. Which is a weird expression because how can you tell if clams are happy? Do they have faces with little smiles plastered all over them after someone tells a joke, or…" she babbled.

"Maggie, stop! What is going on? Last week you had a bruise on your face, and now this," she lifted up Maggie's arm to reveal a large bruise on her wrist.

"It's nothing. I hurt it at the gym. You know me, Bianca. I'm a klutz straight down to the core," Maggie lied, covering her wrist with her sleeve.

"You're right Maggie, I do know you. I know you well enough to know when you are lying." Bianca walked over to Maggie and they sat on the couch. She placed her hand over Maggie's, who shivered at the touch. "Maggie please, you can trust me."

Maggie looked into her soft, chocolate eyes. She wanted to tell Bianca, she really did, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk losing Jonathon. "Bianca, really I'm just a klutz. It's the honest truth, Scout's honor," she said, raising three fingers.

Bianca smiled, "You were never a Scout, Maggie. Just promise me that you will be careful," she asked, rubbing her thumb over Maggie's hand.

Maggie shivered again as she felt the electricity of Bianca's touch run through her body. She stood up quickly, "I have to go to class. I just wanted to make sure that Miranda gets everything she deserves, which includes lots and lots of toys." She walked over to the crib and looked down at the sleeping Miranda. "You deserve the world, little one." She bent over and placed a kiss on her cheek. Bianca watched and smiled at this scene, _this is how it should be_, she thought. "Goodbye Bianca," Maggie said, pulling open the door. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared into the hall.

"Maggie, what is it?" Bianca asked and made her way to the door.

"Hey," the person said, "How are you?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"James Martin I asked you a question! What are you doing here?" Maggie asked, launching herself into Jamie's arms.

"That's actually a really long story," a voice said from behind him. Jamie stepped aside to reveal Babe, with James in tow. "Can we come in?"

Maggie's eyes fumed as they locked with Babes. "After everything you've done, you think you can just waltz back here and…"

"Let them in Maggie," Bianca whispered. "There's a lot that needs to be said." Maggie stepped aside and allowed the three to enter the room. Closing the door behind them, Maggie leaned against the wood panel and crossed her arms.

"Bianca, thank god you are ok," Babe said, moving closer to Bianca.

"That's close enough, Babe," Maggie said, running to Bianca's side. "Why are you here?"

Jamie opened his mouth to respond, only to be shushed by Maggie. "I asked her," she said sternly.

"We're here to do what's right, Maggie." Babe locked eyes with Bianca. "Raising James on the run…he deserves more than that. He deserves a real life," she said, looking down at the sleeping child. "Tad told us that you were planning on telling J.R. about his son, but I need to do it."

Jamie walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder. "We need to do it," he said, "But we need your help."

Maggie laughed harshly, "Bianca, you can't seriously be considering helping them?"

Bianca shook her head, "I'm not. I'm helping James." With that, she motioned for Jamie and Babe to leave. Maggie led them to the door, letting her hand linger slightly on Jamie's back. It hurt her to be so harsh to her friend, but he had help hurt Bianca. Maggie closed the door and turned to face Bianca. Bianca's eyes were locked on the ground and it pained Maggie to see her love like this.

Slowly moving closer to Bianca, Maggie wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. "Are you ok?" she asked, gently rubbing Bianca's stomach.

Bianca closed her eyes and leaned slightly into the touch, sighing she said, "I'm not sure, but you being here makes this easier."

Maggie rested her forehead against Bianca's back, "I'll always be here for you Bianca."

As if on cue, Maggie's cell phone began to ring. Maggie let out a frustrated sigh and picked it up, "Hello? Jonathon? Wait slow down, what happened?" Maggie's frightened eyes turned to face Bianca, "Oh my god."

Bianca suddenly felt her heart race inside her chest, "Maggie?" she asked slowly. When Maggie didn't respond she asked again, "Maggie!?"

Maggie hung up her phone and faced Bianca, "I-It's Kendall…Bianca, there's been an accident."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Bianca pushed her way through the cold metal doors that led to the hospital. Maria Santos rushed to her side, "Bianca."

"Where's Kendall? What happened to her?" Bianca asked, her heart rising inside her chest.

"She was shot," a strong, British voice said from behind her. Bianca turned around and faced Ethan. "We were having a picnic in the park. I-It came out of nowhere. I think they were trying to get me. They missed."

Bianca felt her knees go weak and she collapsed into the waiting arms of Maggie. "Where was she shot?" asked Maggie, gently steadying Bianca.

Maria cleared her throat, "She was shot in the lower abdomen. She was critical when Ethan brought her in. We've managed to stabilize her, but she's still unconscious. I'm sorry, Bianca. I'll let you know if there is any change. Your mother is in with her now."

"Oh my god," Bianca said, allowing Maggie to lead her to a seat. Bianca placed her head in her hands and Maggie noticed her shoulders begin to shake.

"Bianca…" Maggie began. Not knowing what to say, she pulled Bianca into a hug. "She'll be ok. You know how stubborn Kendall is. She's a fighter, Bianca. She'll pull through this."

Bianca nodded as she cried into Maggie's shoulder. The duo was interrupted by Maria. "Bianca, you can see her now if you'd like."

Bianca and Maggie slowly headed down the twisting, silent hallway and stood outside Kendall's door. Maggie grasped Bianca's hand in her own and led her into the room. Bianca gasped as she saw Kendall lying before her. Bianca ran to her side and cried as she gently spoke to her sister.

Maggie's cell phone rang and she excused herself. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Jonathon's angry voice asked over the phone. "You were supposed to meet me for lunch."

Maggie took a deep breath, "I'm at the hospital with Bianca," she began. There was silence on the other end. "Jonathon?"

"I thought I told you how I felt about you seeing Bianca. Why are you trying to hurt me, Maggie?" Jonathon said, his voice rising in anger.

"Jonathon, I'm not trying to…" Maggie stopped her sentence when she heard a voice clear behind her. She turned around to face Bianca. "Jonathon, I have to go now."

"Maggie, don't you dare hang up on…" Maggie shut off the phone lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Maggie, what was that all about?" Bianca asked, moving closer to the blonde. Maggie remained silent. Bianca sighed, "Maggie, what happened to us? We used to talk about everything. We used to be close."

Maggie closed her eyes and allowed a small tear to fall from her eyes, "Bianca, we're not close anymore. I still consider you a friend, but things aren't the way that they used to be. I have Jonathon now, and he loves me."

"But do you love him?" Bianca asked.

"I…I want to," Maggie started.

"But you can't because…" she said, placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders.

"Because…" Maggie looked into Bianca's eyes. "I'm still in love with you, Bianca."

Around the corner, Jonathon clenched his fists and glared. He was not going to let Bianca take Maggie away from him; Maggie was his, and no one else's.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Maggie closed her eyes after revealing her true feelings to Bianca. She was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn't hear Bianca's soft voice gently say, "Maggie, look at me."

Maggie lifted her eyes and met Bianca's. Bianca's finger gently traced Maggie's bruised cheek, "Maggie," she whispered softly, sending a chill down Maggie's spine. "This," Bianca said, referring to the bruise, "This should never happen, ever. You are better than this, Maggie. You deserve more," Bianca said, closing the gap between her and Maggie. "You really have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?"

Maggie shook her head and lowered her eyes, "I...I know you care, Bianca, but I'm fine. Really..."

"Maggie, you saved me. You found me when I was broken, helpless. You pulled me out of the darkness and back into the light. You were my anchor, my friend, my family. And I need you to know how I feel," Bianca pushed a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of Maggie's eyes and moved toward the shorter girl.

"What are you doing?" Maggie whispered breathlessly.

"Something I should have done long ago." Maggie closed her eyes and closed the gap between her and Bianca. As there lips met, energy surged between their bodies. As their energy swarmed together, Maggie opened her lips and allowed Bianca's tongue to explore.

"Hahamm," Anita said, clearing her voice. Bianca and Maggie burst apart, both breathing heavily. "I just wanted to say that Greenlee is in with Kendall now. You guys should go home. It's been a long night," Anita winked at the girls as she turned and headed back down the hallway.

Maggie suddenly found her shoes very fascinating. Bianca smiled at Maggie's sudden shyness. "Ya know," Bianca started, "Miranda would _really_ like to have her Auntie Maggie stay the night with her."

A smile began to form on Maggie's lips as she raised her eyebrows, "Really? I thought I was a bad influence on her?" she said, flirtatiously.

"Oh you will be, but you will also be there to show her all the good that there is in this world."

"She has you for that, Bianca. You are the greatest, and the kindest person I have ever known." She reached out her hand for Bianca's.

Bianca slid her hand into Maggie's and squeezed gently. "Why Maggie Stone, if I didn't know better, I would say that you were coming on to me."

Maggie smiled and leaned forward, "Every chance I get, Bianca. From now on, every chance I get I will show you how I feel." With that, she pressed her lips gently against Bianca's.

"I like this plan. This is a good plan," Bianca said between kisses.

They parted and Maggie looked at her watch, "Well, I suppose I should go and get some stuff from my apartment if I am going to be staying with…Miranda, tonight." She winked at Bianca and turned to leave.

Bianca grabbed her arm gently, "What about Jonathon? Will he…will he be there?"

Maggie checked her watch and sighed, "No, he should be in the office right now. I'll be quick." She kissed Bianca once more, smiled, and left. Bianca felt a cold shiver burn through her body. She had a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

Maggie opened the door to her apartment and was relieved to see that the lights were out. "Jonathon?" she called out, hesitantly. Sighing, she entered the apartment, closing the door and flipping on the lights. When she turned around, she locked eyes with a drunken Jonathon. Gasping she said, "Jonathon!"

Anger crossed his face as he stood, towering over the blonde. "Why Maggie? I gave you everything, why would you go to her?" He threw his beer bottle against the wall and advanced on the shaking girl.

"What…Jonathon? What are you…?" she stuttered.

"What am I talking about? Don't act stupid, Maggie. I saw you, I heard you. You love her? You love that bitch," he shouted, pushing her to the floor.

"Jonathon, please," she begged, trying to get up. "Don't do this," she pleaded with him.

Jonathon sneered at her, "One mistake, Maggie. I made one mistake and you would never let me forget it. What was I supposed to do? You are mine, Maggie." He grasped her arms above her head, pinning her to the floor. "You could have had everything with me, Maggie. I would have given you the world!" He looked down into her pleading eyes and grinned, "Now I have you, Maggie. You are mine again."

Maggie squirmed under his grasp, trying to break free from his hold. She felt his grip on her lighten and she made her move. Lifting her knee up, she pushed against his chest and he was forced to lift a hand to regain his balance. She wriggled free and made a run for the door. She nearly had her hand on the door when she felt the floor disappear from under her feet. Jonathon grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She could feel her shoulder pop from its socket and she cried out in pain. "Please, Jonathon," she said crying. "Don't…"

Jonathon raised his fist and lowered it across her face, "That's right, Maggie. Beg for me, you know you want it."

Maggie fell to the floor as Jon unloaded his anger onto her face. The pain intensified as he kicked her stomach. Maggie fought to breathe as she felt her consciousness slipping away. She curled into a ball and closed her eyes, envisioning Bianca and the kiss that they shared. Visions of her and Bianca flowed through Maggie's mind until she finally slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Anita pushed open her apartment door and sighed, exhausted from the grueling day at work. She thought of Bianca and Kendall. Bianca has been through so much, she thought. First believing the rape, then believing that she had lost her baby, then her mom's alcoholism, and her best friend's betrayal, then the coma. And now, having to watch her sister suffer in the hospital. It seemed like Bianca could never find a moment of true happiness. A smile formed on Anita's lips as she recalled the kiss shared between Bianca and Maggie earlier that day. Well, at least she finally found someone who loves her. Anita's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the slamming of a door. She opened her door slightly and saw an obviously intoxicated Jonathon leaving his apartment. Alarmed, Anita waited until Jonathon was out of sight and headed over to Maggie's apartment. She knocked softly on the door, but when she received no answer her heart started to race. Never being one to ignore her gut instincts, Anita quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Bianca's number.

"Hello?" Bianca answered.

"Bianca, hi, it's Anita. I was just curious, is Maggie with you still?" Anita held her breath as she received the answer she had been dreading.

"No," Bianca said; worry beginning to fill her voice, "She went back to her apartment to get some things." Anita remained silent on the other end. "Anita? Why? Has something happened to Maggie?"

"I...I'm not sure Bianca. Jonathon just seemed furious when he left the apartment…"

"What?" Bianca interrupted, "He was there?" Oh no, Maggie, Bianca thought. Terror began to swarm around Bianca as she envisioned all the things that could have happened to Maggie. "Anita, please, tell me…is Maggie ok?"

Anita was about to answer when she heard a small groan from inside the apartment. "Bianca, I'll have to call you back." Hanging up the phone, Anita struggled to open the door, which was unfortunately locked. Panicking, Anita bashed her shoulder against the door in an attempt to break it down, unfortunately not succeeding in this task.

"Trying to start a crime spree with a little BE there?" Aidan said from down the hall. Seeing the panic in Anita's eyes, his smile was quickly erased. "What is it?"

"Aidan, I think something terrible has happened to Maggie. Please, help me get this door open," Anita said, once again struggling with the lock.

Aidan rushed to the door and turned to Anita, "Happen to have a hairpin on you?" Thinking, Anita pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and handed it to Aidan. Concentrating, Aidan worked his magic on the lock, and within seconds the duo heard a small 'click'. Gently, Anita pushed open the door, unprepared for the sight that lay before her.

The small apartment was in ruins; tables overturned, chairs broken, shattered glass covered the floor. "Maggie?" Anita called out in a small voice. Receiving no answer she shouted, "Maggie?"

"Anita, call an ambulance," Aidan said when he spotted the small girl. Anita followed his gaze and saw Maggie lying unconscious on the floor. Blood surrounded the small girl as she struggled to breathe. As Anita called for an ambulance, Aidan knelt down beside Maggie and gently whispered her name, "Maggie, hold on. Please. Hold on…for Bianca."

The young girl stirred and opened her eyes slightly to meet Aidan's gaze. "B…Bianca…" Maggie choked out, before slipping once again into unconsciousness.

Aidan felt Maggie's pulse weaken and he leaned forward to check her breathing. "She's stopped breathing, Anita!" Aidan shouted. Anita rushed over and the two began CPR on the fragile girl. In the distance, the sirens from the ambulance rang out over the quiet city...


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Greenlee stared at the pale figure lying in the bed. _Come on partner_, she thought leaning forward in her chair and taking Kendall's cold hand. "Come on Kendall," she said, gently rubbing her fingers over Kendall's pale skin. "You are too stubborn to let one small injury stop you."

"It's my fault," a voice said from behind her. Greenlee turned and faced the grim face of Ethan. "She was with me, and we were so happy. She was laughing like I hadn't heard in ages. That's when her beautiful smile was erased." He paused, "I didn't notice at first. It was so sudden. One moment she was smiling like an angel and the next…" his voice trailed off as he looked at the floor. "That's when I noticed the blood. It's weird, you know, how something so small can take out such a powerful woman. She can face every Chandler, Slater, Lavery, and Cambius that comes her way, and then…"

Greenlee sighed as she looked at the sleeping beauty. "She'll come through this, Ethan." She brushed a strand of curly, brown hair out of Kendall's eyes and sighed, "She has to…"

Bianca pushed her way through the cold metal doors that led to the hospital, aware of the painful déjà vu she was experiencing. She raced to the front desk where she found Anita and Aidan pacing back and forth. The expression on Anita's face spoke volumes to Bianca. "Where's Maggie?" she asked, noticing the worried expression that crossed Anita's face.

"Maria and Joe are in with her now. Look, Bianca…" Aidan started.

"How bad is it?" Bianca asked calmly. She folded her arms and stared intensely at her friend.

"We've managed to stabilize her," Maria said from behind the trio. Bianca turned and faced the doctor. "She's still in critical condition, but her vitals are returning to normal."

"Can I see her?" Bianca asked, moving closer to the brunette.

"Bianca, the paramedics lost her twice on the way to the hospital," Maria explained. Bianca gasped and tears filled her eyes as Maria continued. "During the initial examination, Maggie has suffered a dislocated shoulder as well as a few broken ribs. The most critical injury was trauma to the head." Maria paused and dreaded saying what she knew she must. "We're not sure the extent of the damage to her brain at this moment. We've ordered a CT scan and we're hoping for the best, but…"

"Are you saying she may never come out of this?" Bianca asked.

Maria nodded her head, "We're doing everything we can, but until we get the CT scans back we won't know how extensive the swelling is." She placed her hand on Bianca's shoulder, "She's being moved to the ICU. You can go in and see her for a few minutes if you like." Her eyes met the brunettes as she said, "If anyone can bring her out of this, you can Bianca."

Bianca suddenly found it hard to breathe as she leaned on Aidan for support. "How could this happen?"

"Jonathon," Anita said, bringing Bianca out of her daze.

"He's dead," Bianca stated, clenching her fists and turning toward the door. Aidan grasped her arm and held her back.

"You let me deal with Lavery. You go in and take care of your girl," he said, gently directing Bianca toward Maggie's room.

Bianca smiled at her friends and squeezed Aidan's hand, silently thanking him for his help. She faced Anita and pulled the shaking woman into a hug, "Thank you for saving her," she stated. Saying goodbye to Aidan and Anita, Bianca turned and entered Maggie's room.

Greenlee awoke suddenly as she heard the door open and she turned, squinting to see who had entered the room.

"It's just me," Ryan said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

Greenlee sighed and returned her attention to the sleeping brunette. "She looks so calm like this…peaceful even."

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked, taking Greenlee's hand and lifting her off of the cold, metal chair.

"I'm staying," Greenlee said, taking Ryan's hand off of her shoulder and returning to her seat.

"Greenlee, why do you care so much? Kendall had done nothing but to try and ruin our relationship. She probably brought this on herself."

"What? Ryan, I owe Kendall my life. If she hadn't been there on that roof, I might be the one in the hospital bed, or worse. She saved my life, I value hers. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Greenlee shouted, facing her husband. "I take your word on Jonathon when you _told_ me that he didn't drug me. Why can't you take my word that Kendall has changed?"

Ryan leaned forward and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, "Because Jonathon has never done anything to harm you, but Kendall has tried over and over to ruin our happiness. She destroys everything she touches. She is not happy until she ruins everyone else's happiness. Look, Greenlee, I know that you want to trust her…"

"I do trust her, Ryan. I trust Kendall, and that is why I am staying with her tonight, because whether you want to believe it or not, she would do the same for me. That is something that I know," Greenlee said, turning her back on her husband. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryan.

Sighing, Ryan turned his back and left the room. Greenlee returned to her chair and once again took Kendall's hand in her own. Bringing Kendall's hand to her lips, Greenlee placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "Kendall, you need to come back. There are so many people who need you to be here for them. You are a savior to Erica, a pillar of strength for Bianca, a hero to Ethan, and enemy," she paused "and so much more to me." As though an unknown force had taken over her body, Greenlee slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Kendall's lips.

Warm sunlight beamed down through the window as the brunette began to stir. Kendall's eyes slowly opened as she stared at the girl sleeping uncomfortably in the chair next to her bed. Confusion filled her eyes when she noticed that Greenlee's hand was clasped in her own. Gently squeezing her hand, Kendall whispered, "Greenlee?"

Greenlee bolted up from the chair, "Kendall? You're awake."

"So it would appear. What happened?" Kendall asked, staring grimly down at the bandage wrapped around her abdomen.

"Let me get Maria for you. You've been out all night; she should run some tests and make sure you are ok." Greenlee stood up and headed toward the door.

"Greenlee," Kendall said softly. Greenlee turned around and faced the curly-haired Kane. "Thanks for staying with me."

Greenlee smiled lovingly at Kendall, "Yeah, well. I owed you one." With that, she turned and headed to the nurses station.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Bianca awoke with a jolt, confused at first of her surroundings. Once realization hit her, she sank back in her chair. Turning her head, she gazed longingly at the sleeping blonde. Seeing Maggie's chest rise up and down gave Bianca a sense of relief, a sense which soon dissolved as the heart monitor started beeping an unusual rhythm. Panicking, Bianca quickly hit the call button, "Help," she shouted.

Maria burst though the door and ran to Maggie's bedside. Checking her vitals, Maria quickly grabbed a crash cart and alerted the nurses of a code blue. Shocked, Bianca slowly back away from the bed as the sea of doctors and nurses flooded the room. Bianca clutched her heart in terror as a jolt of electricity shocked through Maggie. Maggie's small body flailed as a second jolt surged through it. Bianca covered her mouth with her hand and let out a small whimper, her eyes pleading for Maria to save Maggie.

"Stats are rising, normal rhythm," Maria said, placing the paddles back on the cart. "She's back, Bianca."

Bianca let out a sigh, releasing the air that she had been holding in. She ran to the blonde and intertwined their fingers, "Will she be ok?" Bianca asked in a small voice.

"She's healing," Maria said, "We just have to hope that she wakes up. The next 24 hours will be critical." Maria turned and left the room, giving the two some privacy.

Bianca brushed her fingers across Maggie's pale cheeks. "Oh Maggie, this is all my fault. I should have done something to stop this. You have saved me, so many times. You've pulled me from the darkness and taught me to believe in this world again." Bianca choked back tears as she leaned her face close to Maggie's, "I know you can hear me, because I heard you when you called to me. I love you Maggie, I love you so much." Bianca placed a gentle kiss on Maggie's cheek before laying her head against Maggie's chest. The gentle rhythm of the girl's heart put Bianca at ease, and soon the brunette gave into her exhaustion.

"Glad you came," Jonathon said, smirking at the visitor. "I knew you would."

"Yeah well, I don't know why you called me," said the visitor.

Jonathon grinned, "Because, you are a man who likes his money. I was simply thinking that you might like to strike up a deal with me. After all, you know all my dirty little secrets, which, thanks to you, have remained secret."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Blackmail is my forte," Bobby said grinning, "Now, what was that about a deal?"

Maria removed the stethoscope from her ears and grinned down at the patient, "I must say, that was one hell of a recovery."

"Yeah well, a coma would put a serious damper on my social life," Kendall said, smiling over at Greenlee who returned her grin.

"Alright, well I am going to go check on Maggie…" Maria started, turning to face the door.

Kendall's head snapped back in Maria's direction. "Maggie? What happened to Maggie?"

Maria sighed, "She's in the ICU. She came in late last night, beaten."

"Jonathon," Greenlee said, anger filling her face. "I knew it; I knew she wasn't safe with him." She stood up and headed toward the door, "When I get my hands on him…"

"Sit down, Greenlee," Maria demanded, "He's in jail right now, and there is no way he is getting out of this one. Anita witnessed Jon leaving their apartment in a drunken rage. She and Aidan were able to break into Maggie's apartment and found her unconscious and beaten on the floor. Jonathon was arrested the second he stepped foot back into the building. He's there for good now."

Kendall shook her head, "If he is half as bad as we think he is, he'll find a way to weasel out of this one." She paused for a second, thinking of her next move, "Maria, I think you should go and check on Maggie now. Let us know how she is."

Maria nodded and headed out, leaving a confused Greenlee behind. "Ok, care to tell me what that was all about?"

"Well, I think we should finish what we started before all of this happened. Jonathon is going down, for drugging you, for beating Maggie. He has reached the end of his rope. Nobody messes with my family, with the people I love, and gets away with it," Kendall's fists clenched in anger as a look of fury spread across her face. This was soon erased when she noticed the amused look on Greenlee's face. "What?"

"Was I just included in the 'People You Love' category?" she asked, moving closer to the bed.

"Yeah, well…It's not everyday I wake up to someone standing, or rather sleeping next to my bed," Kendall looked up at Greenlee with sincere eyes, "It meant a lot…I means a lot that you stayed with me, Greenlee." She reached out her hand to the smaller girl and pulled her onto the bed, "Now, if I recall this right…you kissed me."

Greenlee's eyes opened wide, "I didn't…I mean, I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but it looks like someone's kiss has a 'Sleeping Beauty' affect on me."

"What makes you think you are Sleeping Beauty?" Greenlee asked, amused at the situation that was unfolding.

"Because, I know that my beauty is what is making you want to kiss me again. My infinite beauty, wisdom, humor, grace…" Kendall was abruptly, but thankfully cut off by Greenlee's lips pressed against hers. When they parted, shock and love crossed both their faces.

Unsure of what to do next, Greenlee stood and headed toward the door. "I'm going to check on Maggie. I'll see you later."

Kendall continued to stare at the spot where Greenlee previously sat. She touched her fingers to her mouth where Greenlee's loving lips still lingered. _What is going on, _she thought. This feeling was strange and new, unlike anything Kendall had felt before. _Is this love,_ she wondered.

Jonathon watched in amusement as Bobby ruffled through the envelope. "So, do we have a deal, Warner?"

Bobby's eyes met Jon's and he grinned. Reaching out his hand, he shook Jonathon's, "It's a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Bianca smiled as she watched her sister sleeping soundly in the hospital bed. Greenlee had taken over her duties watching Maggie, and Bianca felt it was time to talk to her sister about what happened. Kendall stirred and her eyes met Bianca's, instantly glowing at the sight of her sister. "Hey," she said quietly, waking from her slumber.

"Hey yourself," Bianca said, sitting next to Kendall on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Kendall's eyes scanned the room and Bianca let out a small chuckle, "Your guardian angel is checking up on Maggie right now. She'll be back in a few minutes to kick me out."

Kendall felt her face grow warm as her cheeks blushed. "How is Maggie doing?" Kendall asked, changing the subject to avoid all those questions she knew Bianca had for her.

Bianca shrugged, "I almost lost her last night, but right now…" her voice caught in her throat as she struggled to let out the words, "Right now I'm just hoping that she wakes up soon."

Kendall reached for Bianca's hand and squeezed in reassurance, "Maggie's like a feisty little rodent. You find out she's in the house, call the exterminator, set the traps, and yet still awake to find all your cheese and designer shoes missing in the morning."

"Was that analogy supposed to make sense?" Bianca asked, imaging a mouse with blonde hair wearing Kendall's shoes.

"Blame the pain medication. When I get out of here I will be sure to make a new list of analogies for Maggie that are suitable for you, but for now Rodent Maggie is all I got."

"Are you wearing out our little patient?" Greenlee asked from the doorway, starling the sisters. "You, little missy, are supposed to be taking it easy."

"I'm sorry, the allure of bad analogies was too enticing to ignore," Kendall replied, winking at Greenlee.

"Be that as it may, it is my duty as your self-proclaimed personal nurse to officially be upgraded to your self-proclaimed fun-killer and send Bianca away," Greenlee said, sitting on the bed next to Kendall.

Bianca stood up, "I get it, send out the sister to enjoy some private make-out time." She winked at her sister and headed for the door, "Now Greenlee, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Actually, maybe you SHOULD do something I wouldn't do to my sister; after all she could really use some…tender loving care."

Kendall's mouth dropped, as did Greenlee's at Bianca's bold statement. Bianca grinned to herself as she shut the door on the duo and headed over to Maggie's room. A sudden sensation hit Bianca and her heart tightened. Maggie, she thought to herself and ran to the Maggie's room. As she burst through the door, her eyes fell upon an empty bed and the tension inside her exploded throughout her body. She leaned against the doorway for support as her knees began to buckle. Maggie, her sweet Maggie was gone. She had felt a change in the air, in her heart. Something was different in the world, something had changed. Bianca whirled around and faced Anita Santos' tear-streaked face. "She's gone, isn't she?" Bianca asked, barely able to make out the words coming from her own mouth.

Anita nodded, "Yes, but it's not what you think. I don't know how it happened, or why. Maybe it's an act of God, maybe it was her will to get back to you. About ten minutes ago, Maggie was transferred to recovery…because about ten minutes ago Maggie woke up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, I apologize for my extreme lack of updates...but here I am...that is, if anyone is still interested in reading this...Onward folks, to the story!**

**Chapter Nine**

Bobby stepped out of the car, looking at his new partner in crime. Making a deal with Jonathon in this town, was like making a deal with the devil. "So Lavery, we're done. I got the money, you got out of jail. We're set."

Jonathon grinned, "Not as set as you might think, Warner." He walked straight up to Bobby, staring him down. "You tell anyone about this deal, and you're through."

"And who would I tell?"

Jonathon just laughed, "I know your kind, Warner. You're a blackmailer straight down to the core. Don't think I don't know about the pictures you have."

"P-Pictures," Bobby stuttered. He was cut off abruptly when Jonathon's fist came flying at his face. Bobby fell to the ground, shocked by what just occurred. While on the ground, Jonathon kicked him in the stomach. Cradling his injuries, Bobby looked up at his attacker.

"Leave," Jonathon said sternly. Bobby went to get into the car. "I mean leave Pine Valley."

Bobby shot him a confused look, "Man, I swear, I'll keep quiet."

"And I highly doubt that. Leave Warner, I need to protect my family."

Bobby slowly nodded, getting back inside his car, and driving away from Pine Valley. Jonathon watched him leave, grinning at his victory. Now, he thought, all I have to do is get Maggie back.

* * *

Bianca rushed into Maggie's recovery. Her eyes watered as they fell upon the sleeping blonde. For a moment Bianca thought that Anita had been wrong, Maggie wasn't awake. Her fears were soon put to rest when her sleeping angel turned towards her, their eyes meeting. "Bianca," Maggie said softly. Bianca rushed to her side, taking Maggie's hand in her own. "You came," she said weakly. 

"Of course I came, silly," Bianca said, brushing Maggie's hair out of her face. "Where else would I be?"

"With Kendall," Maggie said very matter-oh-factly.

"Kendall's been very well taken care of," Kendall said from the doorway, glancing up at Greenlee, who was pushing her in the wheelchair.

"Yeah, I'm like Florence Nightingale, only cuter," Greenlee joked, glad that Maggie and Kendall were awake.

"See, nowhere else I'd rather be," Bianca said, placing a gentle kiss on Maggie's forehead.

"How long have I been out?" Maggie wondered.

"Too long," Kendall answered, "Don't you ever make my sister that afraid again. Ever."

"Promise," she replied, her gaze meeting Bianca's. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Bianca shushed her, noting that the blonde's energy level was decreasing. "I think it's time that you got some sleep."

Kendall and Greenlee nodded, turning to leave the room. Kendall turned, saying, "I'm glad you're back, Maggie. My sister could use a little happiness."

"Thanks, and goodnight Kendall," Maggie said, smiling at the elder Kane.

Bianca stood up and turned off the light. "I'll be out in the hall if you need me," she said, turning her back away from Maggie.

"Bianca wait, please, come here." Bianca made her way back to the bed, sitting carefully on the edge so she was not touching Maggie. "Please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Bianca nodded and gently lay down next to the beaten girl. With her arms at her side, no part of Bianca was touching Maggie.

"Bianca, I'm not going to break," Maggie stated.

"I know it's just…I don't want to hurt you."

Maggie grinned, taking Bianca's hand and placing it in her own, "You could never hurt me." Bianca smiled at her; Maggie was always the strong one. Scooting down in the bed, carefully, Maggie rested her head on Bianca's chest. "This ok?" the suddenly timid blonde asked Bianca.

Bianca leaned forward slightly and kissed the smaller girl on the forehead, "Of course, as long as you are comfortable?" Maggie didn't respond, she simply mumbled something which in Maggie-language would be translated to goodnight. "I'll take that as a yes." Soon enough exhaustion took over Bianca's body; the tension that had been building was slowly released as she held her soul mate.

* * *

Greenlee helped Kendall back into her hospital bed, noting Kendall wince in pain as she struggled to be self-sufficient. "Hey, I'm here to help remember? That means that you," she said, placing Kendall's arms to her side, "have to _let_ me help you." 

Kendall grinned slightly, "Yes master."

"Hey now, don't get started on that. I might get to like you calling me that, then where would that leave us?" Greenlee joked.

Kendall, however, didn't laugh. She looked up at Greenlee, confusion in her eyes. "I don't know where that would leave us, because I don't know where we're at."

Greenlee sighed, "Back to this again, huh?"

Nodding, Kendall motioned for Greenlee to sit on the bed beside her. "We kissed Greens."

"I remember. It was kind of hard to forget," she replied, blushing at her own comment.

"See, I knew I had talents," Kendall joked, resting her hand on Greenlee's lower back. She subconsciously rubbed her thumb up and down Greenlee's spine. Slowly, Greenlee leaned into the Kane woman's touch, unsure of what to say next. Turning her head, her eyes met Kendall's, sparkling with joy, yet shrouded by confusion.

"This is all so new to me," Greenlee said finally.

Kendall laughed, stopping only once Greenlee shot her a look. "Well sorry, but this is new to me too. Just because Bianca's a lesbian, doesn't mean that I ever thought I would be."

"Is that was this is?" Greenlee asked, unsure of what she wanted the answer to be.

Kendall didn't respond, instead she turned Greenlee's face towards her. Lowering her eyes to Greenlee's lips, Kendall moved forward, capturing the stunned woman's lips with her own. Greenlee pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily she asked, "What are you doing?"

Sighing, Kendall's glistening eyes met Greenlee's, "Finding out what where we're at." She leaned forward once again, taking Greenlee's lips as her own. This time, however, Greenlee didn't pull away. Tongues explored as uneasy minds finally settled. One thought passed through both Kendall and Greenlee's minds; I'm in love.


End file.
